


Relax

by RandomMel85



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomMel85/pseuds/RandomMel85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donnie is struggling with feelings of guilt... Leonardo's mission is to help his brother relax. </p><p>Takes place at the beginning of "Back to the Sewers".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

"Hey, Don, what you doing...?" Leonardo peeked into his brother's domains, concerned that once again the brainy turtle had skipped on dinner while being immersed in his frantic search to find Master Splinter in cyber space. 

"Not now, Leo..." he muttered. 

The leader in blue sighed. He could see his brother had lost weight, and the dark circles under his eyes just added up to his reasons for concern. "Donatello, you need to eat."

"I said, NOT NOW," he exclaimed as he slammed his hands on the sides of his keyboard. But Leonardo didn't flinch. He was as steady as ever, eyes locked on his target. Off course he was also worried for his Master's well being, they all were, but the least they needed was to add one of them getting sick to that predicament. With purposed steps he reached his brother, pulling his chair back with such force that made the purple-banded mutant fall back. "Leonardo!?"

"Oops! Did I do that...?" Leo smiled at his brother, who in return clenched his teeth as he let out a soft growl. 

"Do you know how frustrating it is? To know that you were the cause our father might never come back? And everyone around you takes the whole situation as a joke!? Well it's not a joke Leonardo!!" Donatello's voice quivered, he clenched his fists so tight his knuckles turned white. 

Leo's smile faded, replaced by a look of utter seriousness. "No one is taking the situation lightly, Donatello. But we are also concerned about you, brother. How do you expect to be able to focus if you are not giving your body a fair chance to rest?" Leo walked towards where his brother was laying, keeping his piercing eye contact. 

"Leo... I'm sorry," Donnie mumbled. "But I can't rest... It's my fault... My fault... My -." His words interrupted by strong arms as his brother tightened a loving hug around him. 

"I have never doubted your brilliance, Donnie. I know you will find a solution, I would bet my swords on that. But I can't have you getting sick. Just a quick break, Don. That's all I'm asking..." He kissed Don on his cheek, helping him on his feet. 

"Ok, Leo. I'll take a short brake." Donnie sniffed, doing his best to hold back tears. 

Once they walked out of the lab, Don was stunned under the realization that the lair was unusually quiet. Him and Leo were alone. He looked back at his brother, who in return gave him a playful grin. 

"Where is everyone?" Donnie asked. 

"Well... Raph is watching the hokey game with Casey, and Mikey is at April's baking some cookies for you..." answered Leonardo. 

"Oh... Alright..." Donnie suddenly became nervous. There was something about being alone with Leo that made him feel uneasy.

Leonardo, as if smelling the weakness in his brother, walked straight to him, pinning his back against a wall. "Ever since we came back from the future you have been doing a pretty good job at avoiding me, Donatello. Care to explain why?"

"A-avoiding? Me? Not at all, Leo. Why would you think that." Donnie turned his body, escaping from the proximity he had been subdued to. Leo followed him with hungry eyes. 

As Don opened the fridge to take out a bottle of water, he was startled to see his stealthy brother standing next to him. "You HAVE been avoiding me. Why?" 

Donatello took a deep breath. He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, slipping his mask down to his neck. "Out of all of us, you are the closest to him... To Splinter." His voice was soft, almost a whisper. "Out of all of my brothers, you are the one I never want to disappoint. But with this... Mistake... I might have caused you a heavy loss..." His eyes glued to the floor, shoulders slumped in defeat. 

"And why is it that my disappointment has a stronger effect on you than anyone else's?" questioned Leonardo. 

Donnie bit his lip. He had kept this secret for many years now. The secret of his true feelings for his beloved brother. His olive skin became tinted with red as heat seemed to be leaving his face. "B-because..."

"Because....?" prompted Leonardo, his voice deep but patient as always. 

"You know, I really should go back to work. I think I'm getting close to finding tho-." His sentence interrupted by the most gentle of kisses. His beloved's lips embracing his own. Donnie let out a soft moan, closing his eyes, he let himself get lost in that one moment. 

Releasing the olive lips to gasp for air, Leonardo's gaze locked onto Donatello's lustful eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" the blue-masked mutant asked. 

Donnie's face drew a soft smile, and with a chuckle he said, "How was I supposed to know my fearless brother would ever look at this geek with requited feelings...?" Leonardo's face turned red, it was not often the katana master would show signs of weakness, but with Donnie it was ok. 

"Oh, Donnie. They are requited all right..." Donatello's eyes widen, a soft whimper leaving his throat as he brought his arms up to hug Leonardo's neck, nuzzling his face into it as he let himself finally cry. All the weight he had been carrying had been allowed to be released. Leo only held him tighter, comforting his genius brother, who's beautiful mind was probably his biggest gift and curse at the same time. 

Donnie sniffed as he wiped big tears with his wrist wraps. "I love you, Leo..."

Leonardo kissed his forehead. "I love you too, Don." 

Donnie pulled Leo for another kiss, this time it was deeper. He tickled the forest green lips with his tongue, getting the reaction he desired as such lips opened slightly allowing his warm moist appendage entrance into his beloved's mouth. Their tongues intertwining with each other in a beautiful heated dance. Breath started to get more and more ragged, the kiss deepened to where teeth started to play a part as well. 

Donnie nibbled on Leo's lower lip, gaining a sound he had never heard his brother make before. He followed it with his own churr. It was a sound he would emit while pleasuring himself as he thought of Leonardo's body over his. 

Leo's mouth traced Donnie's face, going down his strong jaw line and then his neck. The more Donnie moaned and churred the more Leonardo wanted to do to him. He slid his hands towards Donatello's waist, pulling their plastrons together, causing them to grind against each other. Te noise it made sent a shiver through both their bodies. Leo's hands reached down to give Donnie's tail a gentle tug. "Ah... L-Leo!..." Donnie moaned. Leo never imagined his brother's voice could be so seductive. Giving him a soft nibble on his collarbone, he tugged the tail a little more, passing his other hand over the base of such appendage, feeling the throbbing bulge that had formed where his erection was being hidden. 

Giving Don a lustful smile, Leo's fingers proceeded to explore more corners of the brainy turtle's body. Each reaction he would memorize the same way he memorizes all his cherished techniques. He didn't forget his mission was to get Donnie to relax... But he would get to that at a later time.


End file.
